Many who have developed a “love-hate” relationship with the game of golf would agree with the statement that golf is, by far, the most difficult sport in the world to master. The sport involves striking the smallest, hardest ball of any sport with the longest (relative to ball size) sports implement and the smallest club-head surface area. The right club must be selected from a bag of fourteen different implements, for shots of greatly varying distances over uneven playing surfaces and a variety of obstacles and terrain.
Because of these great challenges, golf is a game requiring both physical and metal conditioning, and imaging technique development. All successful players accept this as fact. Yet the mental conditioning part of the game has not been taught in definitive and concrete processes, using specifically evolved techniques and specifically developed product technologies and processes until now.
One of the most common mistakes of a golfer is his/her tendency to lift the head in order to follow the flight of the ball. It is important that the head remain down, focusing on the target, until after the ball has been struck. What is needed are new, effective, and fresh techniques for reinforcing the concept of keeping one's head down during the entire golf swing.